This invention relates to automatic sewing apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for forming a placket on a garment, such as a T-shirt for children.
A placket for a T-shirt is usually formed by hand feeding the edges of a garment piece to a sewing machine to attach a strip of tape-like knitted lining material. The strip may be applied to the sewing machine automatically or by hand. The operation is a rather complex hand operation, since it requires that the operator sew the straight edge of the placket lining strip material to the segmented edge of a garment piece. Typically, the segmented edge is formed by cutting the garment piece in a straight line, so that in the limp and flat state, the garment piece has two placket edges which are adjacent to each other on opposite sides of a cut slit. The hand sewing operation requires that the operator sew the straight edge of the placket lining strip around a 180.degree. turn of the placket edge on the garment piece.
It is an object of the prsent invention to provide an apparatus which will automatically form a placket on a piece of material, which is to form a part of a garment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will automatically sew a first piece of material having a straight edge to a second piece of material having a segmented edge.